Talk:List of VFK Staff and Producers
Firefox Can't Detect Staff Name Color? I just made the switch to Firefox, and when I went to view this page, every staff member lost the span color. There was one exception- the name Fred remained blue. For some reason, his name was the only one with the tag next to him, and that made his name regain the blue on Firefox. I had to do that for EVERY STAFF MEMBER for it to work. If anyone uses Firefox, is there something I can do so I can see the colors without having to add the span code next to each name? I apologize in advance for the extra mess, but this might be the only way Firefox users can view the colors, unless someone can help me out ;). --Swordsman761 17:09, 7 June 2008 (UTC) The Unknown VFKs gone Anyone know why VFK_Lego, VFK_Pirate and VFK_Snail were all removed? Just wondering. --Swordsman761 02:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) A Little Note To VFKDiary Please do not put pictures in the list of VFK staff; put them with the VFK Staff Images. Thank You! Thanks Shadow I have been working hard to get the pictures on the VFK staff images page; it would be nice if you followed the format of the staff pictures (picture of the staff member and their name block next to them). Thanks. I have got less than 15 so... :D Anyways we are doing great on this wiki! Awww Lost lol I almost got away with putting down that spiderman thing hehe ShadowJr 22:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Why bother with two different pages? Just put the photos on the regular staff page, and you can delete the other page. Thanks for the heads up though. VFKDiary 10:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) To answer your concern (based on my opinion; Shadow makes the decisions), the reason for two different pages is because having pictures of each staff on that list would make the list look cluttered. It's much better organization to have it on another page, and it also makes it easier to see/find names and pictures on their respective pages. This should be the reason, but Shadow may have a different one. --Swordsman761 03:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC) OK Ok thanks. But one thing - can we make the link to the photos more noticable? VFKDiary 10:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Yea I was thinking we need some pages more noticable, it would be nice if it was as originally it was a project i started and was the sole editer of it :D Anyways yea it would be nice if it was possible ;) Bold text Why?? I have a question, why can't we edit he VFK staff page, because i know new staff members. Maybe we could, but i don't know so plz tell me. Please sign your comment. Anyways, you can't edit certain pages because they have lots of important info, so we protect it from the vandilizers. Elizabeththeliz 12:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) VFK staff from VMK? Does anybody know any?